1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to multi-port registers.
2. Related Art
Multi-port register files typically have a plurality of bit lines and word lines for each bit cell. The amount of lines running through the array affects the density of the array. It is desirable to reduce the number of lines but it is also desirable to have multiple ports for reading and writing. As the number of ports increases, the memory array tends to require more area. The routing issues become more significant as the number of ports increases.
The multi-port register files have become significant due to the number of different resources needing to write to the registers. Each resource is generating addresses that are more easily managed by keeping the addresses separated. Thus each resource is easier to manage. Thus, there is the contention between needing more ports while not excessively adding area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a register file that improves upon one or more of the issues raised above.